


Truth Or Dare

by yeosangay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangay/pseuds/yeosangay
Summary: Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong play truth or dare
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the poorly executed smut. this story does happen kind of fast but that is the way i planned for it to be.

Hongjoong had no idea if playing truth or dare with his roommate was wise, especially since he was drunk out of his mind and could not comprehend most of the words that he was saying. Seonghwa was on the opposite side, shirtless as he threw back another shot and winced after. Hongjoong hiccuped as Seonghwa ran a hand through his hair and turned his full attention to Hongjoong. 

“Okay, truth or dare?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong was amazed at the fact that he hadn’t slurred. Being roommates for over 7 months, Seonghwa always seemed to be a light drinker but today, 8 bottles laid on the floor and one more was open, sitting on the table. 

“Truth,” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa made a noise of being displeased with the answer. Hongjoong always loved to play it safe and Seonghwa knew that. “Boring,” Seonghwa said and came closer. The boy’s knees were touching and Hongjoong stopped himself from placing him hands on the boys well defined thighs that were being seen from the shorts that he was wearing. The muscles on Seonghwa made Hongjoong sometimes drool. Especially when he would come back from the gym and when he would do random exercises in the living room when all Hongjoong wanted to do was study. 

“Do you like someone?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded his head very slowly, while his face erupted red. He could always blame it on the alcohol. 

“Who is it?” Hongjoong made a noise and shook his finger in front of the boy and then put it on his lips, signaling that it was indeed a secret. Seonghwa chuckled at his child like behavior and poured himself another shot. Hongjoong made grabby hands for the glass and Seonghwa handed it to him and watched the boy as he downed it. Hongjoong made a face that showed his distaste for the alcohol and Seonghwa smiled at him. 

“No more for you,” He said and Hongjoong nodded slowly, grabbing the pillow on sofa to his chest and cuddling it. 

“Truth or dare Seonghwa hyung?” Hongjoong slurred and Seonghwa being the daredevil he is chose dare. Hongjoong looked up in thought and back at the boy. 

“Take off your shorts,” Seonghwa was shocked to say the least and once Hongjoong realized what he said, his eyes widened comically and buried his red face on the pillow. Why did I say that? Hongjoong was ready to die and let the group swallow him up and Seonghwa could tell that he was drunk so again, he could always blame it on the alcohol. He heard movement and when he looked up, Seonghwa was pulling his shorts down and Hongjoong couldn’t help but stare at his thighs. Hongjoong could also tell that Seonghwa was packing and immediately looked down. Seonghwa let out a little chuckle and sat back down. 

“Do you like my thighs baby boy?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong almost moaned at the pet name that Seonghwa had used. If anything, his dick managed to stir in his pants. He looked up at Seonghwa and he was staring at him with an intense look that he had never seen on him. Hongjoong found himself slowly nodding. Hongjoong was drunk but once Seonghwa picked him up and placed him on his lap, he found himself sobering up pretty quickly. 

“Do they turn you on baby?” Seonghwa asked as he buried his face in Hongjoongs neck, littering kisses and Hongjoong found himself whimpering. He grabbed Seonghwas' shoulders and found himself seeking friction as he rubbed himself against Seonghwa causing the boy under him to moan. Seonghwas' hands immediately landed on his hips, assisting Hongjoong with his movement. 

“Everything about you turns me on Seonghwa hyung,” Hongjoong said as he closed his eyes and letting himself lose himself to the intense pleasure that was slowly building up. Seonghwas hands left his hips and Hongjoong whined at the loss of hands. Seonghwa only hushed the boy before coming to the front of Hongjoongs dick. Seonghwa looked up at his, waiting for his approval and Hongjoong nodded his head so fast that he almost gave himself a headache. With the approval, Seonghwa sneaked his hands down his pants and Hongjoong yelped when Seonghwas' rough hands landed on his dick. 

“You’re so pretty baby boy. Want to just ruin you,” Seonghwa whispered in his ear as he slowly started stroking the boy. Hongjoong let out a moan as Seonghwa ran a thumb over his slit and threw his head back. Seonghwa only leaned forward as he started placing kisses and biting down on the boys neck, wanting to see the bruises on his neck the next morning. Seonghwas' idle hand managed to snake its way around Hongjoongs waist and pull him in closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” Seonghwa asked and instead of saying anything, Hongjoong placed his lips on his. Hongjoong had kissed plenty of people in his life but none of them come close to Seonghwa. The boy was a talented kisser and it made Hongjoong feel lightheaded and in the best way possible. Seonghwa wanted to deepen the kiss and Hongjoong let him and once Seonghwa began sucking on his tongue, Hongjoong was a gone man. He buckled against Seonghwas' lap and Hongjoong felt Seonghwas' dick and he wanted to return the favor. Without saying anything, he pushed his hand through seonghwas' underwear and grabbed a hold of his dick. This cause Seonghwa to pull back from the kiss and throw his head back. Hongjoong leaned forwards and started sucking on a particular area wanting to leave hickies all over his neck. 

Never in his wildest dream did he think that he would ever be sitting here, with Seonghwas' hand down his pants and his down Seonghwas pants. Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoongs ass with the hand that was around his waist and slowly started kneading the soft flesh. This cause Hongjoong to let out a loud moan and he felt himself wanting to cum. He fastened his hand down Seonghwas' pants and the boy groaned and looked at Hongjoong. They just looked at each as they were getting each other off and they didn’t know why it was such a turn on.

“I’m almost there,” Hongjoong said and the two boys began to kiss again and Seonghwa was whispering sweet nothings on his ear and this was the pushing edge for Hongjoong as he came hard in his pants and he swore that he saw stars as he came. Seonghwa was helping him ride out his high and Hongjoong squirmed above him. When Hongjoong came back to senses, he felt cum on his hand and slowly pulled his hand out, wanting to taste Seonghwa. Once he did, he moaned and Seonghwa was heavy breathing as he stared at the sight in front of him. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong chuckled. All traces of alcohol in their bodies gone.

“What does this make us?” Hongjoong asked, suddenly feeling insecure. Seonghwa leaned forward and pulled the boy into a kiss that made Hongjoong feel tingly. 

“I want to be your boyfriend, if you will have me?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong and nodded, placing a peck on his lips and smiling afterwards. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Hongjoong said and made a move to get off his lap but Seonghwa held him down. “Let me,” With that, Hongjoong was lifted and Seonghwa placed a kiss on the boys’ forehead and the mess in the living room was left behind, it being tomorrows worry. Once they were done showering together, they cuddled up in Seonghwas’ bed. 

Hongjoong was just glad he agreed to get drunk with Seonghwa.


End file.
